thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
War Out-Bursting Forts
5:33 Superdawnfan alrighty (STOP) WE SHALL NOW COMMENCE (STOP) (Chef) last time on total drama (chef) Leonard and Augustus had their arguments about the galactic space soup known as Rome 5:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (test) 5:37 Superdawnfan (Chef) Zoey has had trouble making new friends especially with the *grumbles in discontempt at even thinking of izzy and max's antics* "silverware eating gods" religion of Izzy and Max's alien kind and her disobeying it (pass) (chef) she started off with her first socialization and physical interaction being sporks thrown at her right after the "Shame song" nonetheless (Chef) Sammy is growing out of all that happens to her and the teams petty conflicts cares about leonard but doesn't like how augustus only highlights the worst parts of him and his possessiveness (chef) Beth and Linds are being torn apart by her team (chef) and don't hang around the same crowds Shawn has taken a notable interest in believing Jericho is a creep who wants to hurt Dawn Jericho is just weird and Dawn hates all the petty conflict (chef) but the team that took the most notable turn was PP who destroyed anyone against dakota's plans but dakota feels miserable and regret however Soloman didn't take it like that and mocked her on her way out however finally neatraulized his friendship with ella instead of forever one sided hatred and stuck up for her when sticking it to dakota which ironically is what got him the boot (chef) what's to come of this? who cares at all? when will I get my next paycheck? all this to be answered sometime I think at least on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY (stop) you may now speak (stop) 5:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I just realized how fitting Chef's icon is for his season) 5:45 Nobody else wanted this username when i look at his icon from a distance and dont squint...its looks like a deformed Mario) anyways) 5:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *doing jumping jacks* 77... 78... 79... *does the splits by accident* ... 5:46 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Ella why do you look so down? 5:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) �� (Ella) Oh, it's only that I feel sorry for Mr. Solomon. 5:47 Superdawnfan (Dakota) You didn't vote him off unlike sugar... 5:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Tyler) *wailing in agony, as he is totally ignored by his team* 5:47 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Do you still feel guilty about the loss of her? it wasn't your fault she was mean 5:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I do feel guilt. She probably only acted harshly because of her own insecurity. 5:49 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus walks in with the rest of his team*: "To breakfast my friends.....eat hearty...for tonight...we dine........as champions! *takes a seat*" 5:49 Superdawnfan (Dakota) ella it isn't your fault and hey just look at that dress you look just like you popped out of a fairytale I'm sure you can have any prince or brave knight or delusional wizard or dorky peasant in the land 5:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) (blush) I'm so glad you think so! I think you look fabulous as well! 5:50 Superdawnfan (dakota) or other princess or over emotional needy peasant or socially awkward witch if you're into that kind of stuff (dakota) thank you (Dakota) But I don't I'm nothing compared to you 5:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) That's not true at all! All of us are beautiful in our own ways! (Harold) *gives a salute to Augustus( 5:51 Superdawnfan (dakota) You are so beautiful in heart and in physicality and have a heart too pure to be contaminated you truly are the most amazing princess (leonard) HUZZAH! 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, well... (blush) Thank you! 5:52 Nobody else wanted this username Augusts: "Ad Victorium my team...Ad Victorium.... *chows down on the cereal provided* 5:52 Superdawnfan (Zoey) Sorry I wasn't really useful and kinda ran off paranoid and just I ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Your needlepoint skills came in handy. Welcome to the Escapefromeveryone Wiki chat 5:56 Superdawnfan (Zoey) thanks it's great to see some appreciation since my parents are never there not to depress you am I depressing? SORRY (Sammy) calm down it's ok it's ok 5:57 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Verum is vires fiducia Zoey; true Strength lay in confidence" 5:57 Superdawnfan (Zoey) I don't like the real world! I'm scared! (Sammy) what are you talking about? (Leonard) looks like she's been cast a Rogahn(meaning roman) plague and it has caused disloyalty and lack of love in her heart as of how un-united they fall as much as their pizza has (sammy) um what can I even say about that? 5:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Actually, it's very possible this isn't the real world, and we're living in a virtual reality. (Harold) We are but pawns of our creators. 5:59 Superdawnfan (Zoey) NOBODY ASKED YOU ALL YOU DO IS CORRECT TO MAKE UP FOR OWN INSECURITIES YOURSELF 5:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) :| 5:59 Superdawnfan (Sammy) whoa Zoey calm down! 6:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Um, sorry... Maybe...? (Harold) I was just providing some existential speculative insight. 6:01 Superdawnfan (Zoey) why everyone hates you and everyone is always laughing you just want me since no one else is there sammy and let's be honest you act so better than everyone due to the trauma you went through because you're so scared of being treated the way your sis treats you but you'll grow up going just this just that 6:01 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "..... *annoyed by Leo's comment* ....*keeps eating*" 6:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Okay, this clearly doesn't involve me. I'll just... go over and eat... not here... *awkwardly walks away* 6:02 Superdawnfan (Zoey) and you’ll be vengeful I wouldn't be surprised if you poisoned your sister or screwed her out of her chances at doing something making her look bad on tv and go oh excuse me I'm the good twin such a victim! (leonard) Don't talk to her that way! (zoey) Oh because you're so sweet and romantic, are you? (zoey) she loves you since you're always on the "good side" she's always right but if she DARE talk to another person you assume she's cheating you possesive prick and you think you're capable of taking care of her? (zoey) making stories up never growing up never maturing never listening to both sides and acting so sweet and innocent 6:08 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Please Zoey; I do not declare you entirely wrong; but do not be denouncing like the Senate of Catteline..." 6:09 Superdawnfan (Zoey) You clearly don't want her out in the real world with how jealous and possessive and obsessed you are but you'll be lucky if she doesn't find someone else you can't take care of her and if you dare say you trust her to take care of herself you sure don't trust her to be with anyone for more than two minutes 6:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *walks back in* I forgot to put salt on my eggs. 6:11 Superdawnfan (zoey) Oh you're telling me to shut up? how about you, ya maniac! you're so deluded you think your way is the only way! And think we can work together? You must have been awful lonely too, to put that much trust in them. Ya choose to think we can contribute like a team! And you act so high and mighty about your interests, but get pissed whenever someone else is wrong. and then show no concern towards them. As you don't know them, nor expect to be educated. You just want to be less lonely, you selfish asshole but no one will ever avoid that, you’re just like anyone else-on a pedestal! And like everyone here is a traitor so are you! 6:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Okay, things obviously aren't any better. (Harold) *puts salt on his eggs* 6:12 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "We're falling apart like the last of the Republic......please; Zoey; i insist we just calm down for a moment. In anger lay irrationality; and in irrationality lay the seeds of discord" 6:12 Superdawnfan (zoey) that's life and you can't live to trust everyone can you? you constantly want to put faith in people but then you remember the worst and that NO ONE is innocent and you keep trying but you can't take it and you know deep down everyone hates you that's why they're never there for you and that's why you can't be born with someone else there in the future to be less innocent *runs out crying* 6:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) ... 6:13 Superdawnfan (leonard) what's her problem? 6:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I bet my sister would be able to deal with her. She's a psychologist. 6:13 Nobody else wanted this username Augusts: *sighs* "Ille handle it *follows after her*" 6:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I know a lot about human psyche myself. 6:14 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Augustus: "This team......this team.....like the most dysfunctional Senate....." 6:14 Superdawnfan (Sammy) *grabs auggys shoulder* Don't (sammy) she needs some time alone she's used to being betrayed and if I'm gonna be honest 6:14 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Why? Why not then be the loyal shoulder of loyalty that she needs?" Augustus: "Like the honor of the clergy and nobility during the days of the Constanople" 6:15 Superdawnfan (Sammy) we all equally deserved to be laid into like that just going it's all fine we need to show better and prove better I feel bad and *sighs* 6:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Such cynicism is most likely indicative of a highly traumatic experience. That or repeating occurrences of betrayal and mistreatment. 6:15 Superdawnfan (sammy) *Conf* Why do I destroy everyone I'm close too 6:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) She'll eventually come to the point where she realizes that not all people are like the ones who mistreated and/or betrayed and/or traumatized her. (Harold) Until then, all we can do is not mistreat and/or betray and/or traumatize her. 6:17 Superdawnfan (sammy) but is it cynicism? because I honestly feel guilty (sammy) guys what has she said about us that wasn't true 6:18 Nobody else wanted this username *outside* Jericho: *he hums softly as he draws a few overlaping circles and lines into the ground* "Bestow upon your neighbor a sense of neighborness....for only then can you truly be neighbor......" *takes a seat* 6:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) It's certainly cynicism. That doesn't mean it's not grounded in truth. (Max) *walks over to Jericho* You there! (max) I have observed many spectacular acts of EVIL from you! I would like to request we share our EVIL secrets to maximize our power! 6:19 Superdawnfan (izzy) we saw this bonfire so we burned a squirrel sticks and sacrificed him doing an ancient ritual dance! 6:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) And that too. 6:20 Superdawnfan (Izzy) Gods are within our world watching as we consume and do things and wish for destruction to appease the balance *\manically laughs* 6:20 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "'Evil'.......what 'Evil'? My words of his Light are of no Malice......they are merely of his wisdom to all children of the world" 6:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) *long, over-dramatic gasp* (max) So... (max) You are not of the EVIL nature? 6:22 Superdawnfan (izzy) what about ancient curses for not believing in gods for instead of preach and spread and teach everyone knows if you weren't smart enough to know about the silverware eating gods you are a Maniacal potato to this universe? (izzy) correct max? 6:22 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "What gave you the impresion of my light and soft-nature of kidness as 'Evil'? Child; do you know what Evil is? What do you consider evil? What DEFINES Evil to you?" 6:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) Quite right. 6:22 Nobody else wanted this username *completly ignoring Izzy* 6:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) What defines evil? (MAX) FOOL! (max) I define evil!!!!!! 6:23 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "But how?" *trying to philsophicaly prod Max* 6:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) Ye of little evil! You must be rebuked! 6:23 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "What seperates good from evil to you? Where is the line?" Jericho: "And why does one seek to be evil knowlingly?" 6:24 Superdawnfan (dawn) flies in with an abundance of birds* 6:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) I seek to be evil, because I AM the epitome of evil! Evil is all things that are me! (max) Now, prepare for your rebuking! (max) SIDEKICK! Join me in the Shun Song! 6:24 Superdawnfan (Dawn) most evil is subjective however if you do something that only helps self and harms others or hurts more than it helps may it be considered an objective evil 6:25 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Indeed......Max child...do not speak of Evil....you are merely misguided.......true Evil is beyond and above any of us....the Evil of the Shadows...." 6:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) *pats his knees three times* Shun! *repeats* (Max) *long exaggerated gasp* How DAAAAARE you! (max) No evil is beyond me! (max) I am beyond all evil! (Max) We need a new word for the EVIL that I am! 6:26 Superdawnfan (izzy) yeah escope and him tried to blow up the island last season disgrace nature and kill innocent souls (izzy) if that's not evil I don't know what is (dawn) but if I remember corrrectly 6:27 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "*sighs as he ignores the two of them* Dawn; do you understand what i say? What wisdom i wish to give?" 6:27 Superdawnfan (dawn) escope did all the work max just commanded 6:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Max) And we would've gotten away with it too, our it weren't for those meddling kids! (max) It was my evil mind that concocted the scheme! (Max) Do not listen to this naysayer! 6:28 Superdawnfan (Dawn) Of course I understand it's hard to reach out to the one child trapped in a teenage soul and the island psycho though 6:28 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "But alas......i do not truly hold any contempt......people are almost always misguided...they just need to see the light...his light..." 6:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) I am no mere child! Children are for daycares ONLY! 6:29 Superdawnfan (Shawn) DAWN NO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE PSYCOS *runs in and tackles dawn* (Dawn) NOTHING IS HAPPENING I SENSE WHEN THERE'S DANGER 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (max) You shall rue the day you questioned my EVIL! *backs away, wiggling his fingers "spookily"* Buh-buh-buh-boo! Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Jericho: *in prayer* "Oh dear deciphlies of his wisdom...i pray in hope of a young boy named Max who i wish may one day see your light...." 6:38 Superdawnfan (Sorry net issues) (test) Welcome to the Escapefromeveryone Wiki chat 6:40 Superdawnfan (shawn) sorry dawn you're right izzy knows you're cose to me and would never hurt me max is incompetent and I should trust you but sorry there is still one issue (shawn) Scaricho remember she's 16 you're 36 (Shawn) I've got my eye on you 6:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Jericho is that old???) 6:45 Nobody else wanted this username yes) 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Wow.) 6:47 Superdawnfan (dawn) Shawn calm down! (dawn) we are in a public area no one is getting hurt (Shawn) but but he sacrifices babies and will use you for his rituals and and he'll drag you off offscreen and and (Dawn) by the way I'm 17! (Shawn) that doesn't make you two are doing right that's not close enough and (dawn) *Sighs* that's not what I meant (Noah) hey Linds (Noah) I wanted to propose an alliance but on one condition (Noah) we get rid of beth 6:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Who are you again? 6:54 Superdawnfan (noah) I'm NOAH from season ONE why don't you remember me?! 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Ohhh, you're THAT Noah. 6:55 Superdawnfan (noah) what other noah would I be? 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Well, I know another guy named Noah, but now that I think about it, you couldn't be him. 6:55 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) hey linds hey scott *Sits on Noah* 6:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) He's smart, and nice, and handsome. 6:56 Superdawnfan (noah) Ow you're crushing me (Noah) thanks for telling me I'm none of those things I LOVE the special treatment this team gives me 6:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Oh, hi Starlight. (Lindsay) Where'd that ugly rude guy go? 6:58 Superdawnfan (Noah) yes because ugly is limited to me (scarlett) *gets up* Oh shut it fine Linds scott can you hang somewhere else beth and I have plans that don't revolve around you right beth? 6:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yep. (Lindsay) :o You're going to the mall without me??? (Beth) Uh, we're going to buy you... A birthday present for your surprise party! (Lindsay) You're throwing me a surprise party! Oh my gosh! I love surprise parties! Don't worry, I won't tell me! :d 7:00 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *Whispers* Lindsay's birthday is in the middle of july not near now sure she'll fall for it? (Scarlett) and never mind she fell for it 7:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Lindsay'll fall for most things you throw at her. (Beth) Now I'm gonna need to buy her something... 7:02 Superdawnfan (Scott) I heard she keeps pet rocks (Scott) what are you guys planning I want in 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) No thanks Scott. We have enough people already 7:03 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Uh to call the cops and show you're location to get the reward money and considering you're wanted and I know our exact coordinates it may be arranged better (Scott) um doh Nevermind lindsay (Scott) would you reconsider an alliance with me (scott) but beth still can't join 7:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Why not? (Lindsay) Wait, are we throwing her a surprise party too? 7:05 Superdawnfan (scott) because she doesn't love you anymore her new bestie is scarlett she doesn't need you or want you as a friend and is a traitor (Scott) notice how she's constantly been pushing you away (Scott) besides we're going to the final 2 together to make perry proud isn't that what he'd want? his bestie vs his girlfriend? 7:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Wait... Beth and Scarlett are... Besties...? (Lindsay) N-no! That's totally wrong! You're thinking of a different Beth! 7:09 Superdawnfan (Scott) why has she been nicer to scarlett they were mean to each other last season to hide affection (Scott) that's why you heard take them out they wanted to take two other ppl out on a double bestie date 7:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) No! That's... That's.... True...?! 7:12 Superdawnfan (Scott) I wouldn't go too far as to say you've been replaced 7:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Know what I think we should do? 7:12 Superdawnfan (Scott) what? 7:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Let's vote off Noah! That way, Beth will think I'm better than Scarlett for bring strategistical! 7:14 Superdawnfan (Scott) or we could take out the biggest target that'll make you look like the ultimate strategist (scott) eliminate scarlett get close to beth again and remind her you've known her even before you were on TV together and after eliminating last seasons winner you'll look like the smartest contestant (Scott) and have more time with beth than scar ever will 7:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Lindsay) Wow! You're so smart! Thanks... you... 7:17 Superdawnfan (Chef) CHALLENGE TIME 7:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Oh yeah, there are challenges in this.) 7:19 Superdawnfan (lols lost track of time sorry lols) (chef) now today's challenge is to build a fortress and then there's a part two (chef) where it ends when either a flag is captured or one fortress is (chef) utterly destroyed it is decided someone lost any questions? 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "And with what shall we build the foritfications with?" 7:31 Superdawnfan (chef) whatever you can find around you in your tower in your rooms and I left out some limited supplies water shovel an axe trees bricks sticks and hay limited cement the nature around you 7:32 Superdawnfan (Dawn) are you suggesting we kill innocent creatures nature some more in your fit of rage to destroy the world? 4:19 Superdawnfan lols alright (STOP) WE WILL NOW RESUME (STOP) (leonard) Now for building our fortress I command! (Harold) um why exactly should we let someone make all the commands esepeically a child who's never grown out of own reality and is quite stupid and biased in decision making 4:26 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "We should build the fortress as in the days of Rome; tall; sturdy, protected....to withstand our Gauls...." 4:27 Superdawnfan (Zoey) ah yes thanks captain obvious *to augustus* we totally needed a speech on how to do something right followed by how it relates to rome (zoey) because everyone is just sooooooooo interested (Harold) Zoey calm down 4:29 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: ".....Zoey please....understand what I speak of. I do not speak merely of Legion's cloaked in Red....I speak of a nation that would shape civilization as we know it...and to their ways I hold respect for the anchient...." 4:29 Superdawnfan (Sammy) we do need it to be a little sturdier and better surroundings what do you think we should use gravel? 4:31 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Gravel makes for a great base foundation in substantial amounts....but we need one-way barriers.....like the anti-unti spikes ramps of old....hmmm..." Augustus: "Ille need about 10 legs sharpened to a point; can someone find me that?" logs* 4:32 Superdawnfan (Zoey) tell me to calm down *grabs harold by the throat near strangling him lifting him up* you runaway from explanation think it's as simple as working as a team all of you are ALWAYS in the right no one ever admits that they're wrong and you're worst of all you runaway from explanation when you hear it harold you can't stand to hear your faults you pretend they're your strengths so that way you seem more confident well you just seem arrogant and no one cares to listen all you care about is your damned self and you're the worst of all you hypocritical jackass you could NEVER take responsibility and I think we should exclude you from challenges until you're actually CAPABLE of doing something! oh what's that? (Harold) put me down! stop ugh (Leonard) Zoey stop! (Zoey) Augustus don't think you can suddenly take charge since lenny was called out you're just as guilty and just as much of a dictator you care so much about own interests stop and listen when did you ever do that for someone else I know for a fact no one has done it for me! 4:35 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Im not asking to take charge; im asking for everyone to unite as equals...not under the banner of a pretend wizard *getting a bit iratated* do not speak of the knowledge you dont know...." 4:37 Superdawnfan (Zoey) knowlege I don't know do you know how much his wizard act helped first season? or of my home talents? or of sammy's rank? of course you don't! I'll be interested in you when you stop to listen and stopping a dictator ship to rebuild as own of a system that's fallen before with approval by no one is more or less the same thing as a dictatorship maybe not the same kind but you can't enforce a system yourself 4:37 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Augustus: "*deep sigh* Hodie; Ego Atlas." Augustus: "Well Zoey...your 'talents' so far haven't been building the fort we need to build. Put aside the squabbles and unite together as one! One lone stick is easy to break....several sticks bundled together are not....." 4:39 Superdawnfan (Zoey) Augustus I am just as sick of you as I am of leonard but I live with both since harold is so incompetent and sammy is so submissive they're useless (Sammy) she's right..... (harold) no she isn't stop she's just in a bad state right now I feel it'd be best to leave zoey out of matters for now (zoey) oh I say something you don't like there must be something wrong with me how about you harold? how about you? (leonard) SILENCE NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO FIGHT BESIDES I WAS ELECTED AS LEADER NOW LISTEN WE SHALL FIRST BUILD A MOAT THEN USE THE BRICKS FOCUSING MORE ON HEIGHT THEN WEIGHT WHILE BALANCING IT SAMMY I APPOINT YOU AS SECRETARY YOU WILL USE ANY GOOD IDEAS AND ADD THEN TO THE BUILDING (sammy) actually auggy's ideas were rather fine *under breath so leonard doesn't catch it and she can add while lenny doesn't complain* (Sammy) Zoey any ideas? (Zoey) when we capture the flag give all charge to the only competent one on the team is my idea (Dakota) Ok so Ugh this is so hard I'm not used to carrying bricks just lots of green paper (dakota) and rare million dollar coins I'm not used to you know WORK (tyler) it's ok girl I got it (tyler) *drops bricks on self screams hops aimlessly over a log hitting loudspeaker pole then falling into lake (Zoey) Hey Augustus Leonard Sammy Harold there is one thing I should've said to you a long time ago and own minds should have said (Sammy) Zoey what're you doing 4:51 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus isint even at the fort anymore; having gone off to get the logs himself* 4:52 Superdawnfan (Zoey) YOU ALL NEED TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN STOP ENFORCING YOUR WAY STOP BEING DICTATORS STOP BEING HYPOCRITES STOP BEING EMOTIONAL STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT AND MOST OF ALL STOP DESTROYING EVERYONE AROUND YOU EACH ONE OF YOU WILL GROW UP SAD AND LONELY AND NO ONE WILL FEEL BAD FOR YOU AND THOSE WHO DO WILL LEAVE YOU (Zoey) but you're the type of group everyone is aren't you? (harold) now zoey (zoey) *punches harold out* (Leonard) ZOEY (Zoey) what it's not like he'd have been anything to help in the challenge just an obstacle to delay us (zoey) Unless we sacrificed him or used him as a distraction during *starts scratching chin thinking about it* (leonard) we are a team! I may be in charge but I care for each team member if we keep up with this stuff we won't have any benefit (Zoey) Oh are we a team all of the sudden? funny you call that out when I do something Reeeaaaaaaaaaaaal knee slapper (ella) ah it was hard to ballance things and keep it organized without destroying a critters home but maybe if I sing my animals friends may help if they ask (Tyler) Um she's nutty isn't she dakota (ella) "I know it's hard to do things you see I'll help to hurt you if you help not to hurt me a tale of love and being nice and being rewarded along with some mice!" *animals dance around helping with supplies (dakota) & (tyler) *both look amazed and in shock* *partially thinking they're crazy* (Dawn) Oooh I might be able to ask for help to and not destroy anything of theirs (Shawn) I'll gather some supplies myself you refuse to get (Shawn) *Conf* well I can't believe I'm doing this but don't want him to mess anything up *End conf* Max evil doesn't discriminate and if you were to betray us and not help the genius it'd truly lay burden upon our team I sure hope you don't choose to do it (max) I won't help as it is truly EVIIIIIIIILLLLLL then right izzy? as it benefits no one and is rather traitorous 5:13 Nobody else wanted this username (Izzy) Indeed! Jericho: "While i am in no condition to haul the heavy logs; perhaps i can shed light upon planning to defend the faith in our fortress...." 5:15 Superdawnfan (dawn) I refuse to kill any creatures we shall build with sand and the things the universe prefers us to build with hmph *struts with pouty face* (Shawn) then I'll get it *sighs* I can't believe you guys right now (Shawn) Izzy can you blow up a bit of ground so we can rebuild and make it a proper constructioning ground evening out below (Shawn) *Sighs* you don't know what I mean do you um can explosivo go boom boom? 5:16 Nobody else wanted this username Izzy: "Yaaaaaay! I make apocalyptic booms; explosivo approves!" (Izzy) 5:17 Superdawnfan (shawn) *conf* apocalyptic? I'm already starting to regret this 5:17 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho slowly draws fort plans in the sand; burning them in with his candle* Jericho: "And to so upon his defense must we make our own...." 5:19 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) and so we rewire a few of the robots on the island to do work for us use pavement evening out thigns show off a bi of light use some of noahs belongings and (noah) wait what? (beth) shut up Noah deal with doing something for the good of the team I know you're not used to effort and sacrifices (lindsay) beth are we really gonna go with scarlett's plans? I thought my opinion was better and I know more fairy tale castles (Scott) yeah beth see how you hurt her feelinfs *feelings (Beth) No Lindsay you're opinion matters of course we put your ideas in mind but (Scarlett) but she's on my side right now *drags beth away* sorry but we need to listen to builders and winners and professionals I won before and know what I'm doing sorry Linds (lindsay) Oh I understand *bursts into tears* (Chef) now that all your fortresses are built present them to me (Chef) who'd like to go first? 5:25 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus steps up* 5:26 Superdawnfan (chef) alright let's see sturdy ok spikey looks kinda a prison built by many stones and well a moat around it medevil but 5:26 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Despite my objects; my team compromised on a tall and narrow tower-style over fort-style. That being said; we have sucessfully dug a moat to slow advandments and I myself sharped 10 logs and put them atop the tower *points to the sharp logs pointing outward* to prevent any from scaling the walls while allowing an ease of one-way path for my allies" Augustus: "Built with Military Engineering of Romana in mind" 5:27 Superdawnfan (chef) hmm seems heavily defended but if thrown the slightest bit off balance may crumble like a gigantic jenga game (chef) still heavily defended and cared for and carefully laid out 5:28 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "...that was Leo's idea....in case you wish to know..." 5:28 Superdawnfan (chef) so good job who wants to present the next? (Leonard) oh thanks stalin blame every fault on me it was sammy's idea jackass (zoey) will both of you just shut up? (ella) add a finishing touch *throws bucket of glitter on* EVERYTHING GOES BETTER WITH GLITTER *Enthusiatically* *Enthusiastically (chef) Now princesses you're tower is nice certainly... pink (Dakota) we painted it in a unanimously agreeing on what the best color would be isn't that right? (tyler) actually I suggested a bit of pink (Dakota) pink's a shade of red! SHUT IT DIMWITH *dimwit (Dakota) of course dimwit meaning ideas with lots of lit but dim since saving good ideas for later on powersave (tyler) thanks! (Chef) either way decorated large and looks like yo got the help fo a forest having trouble believing just the three of you did this fortress (Dakota) & (tyler) *Stare at ella* (Ella) *carelessly singing* la-la-la-la-la (chef) next?! (Scarlett) us? (chef) ah so looks heavily defended built out of many things appear to be stolen things from noah (beth) & (Scarlett) *chuckle* (noah) not funny (chef) not as colorful or glittery as the last very attached and held together by the items you took all designed to a point where each thing has defense and it's a piece by piece thing not easy to break entirely but if dissasembled in correct order will crumble and rather hard to get inside to steal flag with the traps good job (scarlett) thank you (lindsay) *in tears* yeah and it's so clever since I had no part in it and I'm not as good as scarlett right beth? *runs offf crying* (beth) no lindsay! wait! (Scott) No Beth is trying to trick you into thinking you're ideas were in account to seem more like a team player but in reality she turned to scarlett to replace you and as besties she just went through every idea attacking you (Lindsay) No you're wrong! that can't be true! (lindsay) *Conf* can it? (noah) *Conf* say I think I found a situation that'll keep their friendship in check and any idea to eliminate me in stalemate *somewhat of an evil chuckle comes out proudly as he rubs his hands together* Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 6:16 Superdawnfan (chef) wait I forgot to examine one last fort Izzy max Dawn shawn Jericho present (chef) oh let's see clear conflict of interests built from logs stone some sands and if I'm viewing correctly vines 6:19 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "We have something much stronger than any human material....we have faith in ourselves......" 6:19 Superdawnfan (chef) also some hay and it looks a bit messy (Dawn) I refused to use any material anti environmental or lived? (Shawn) And I know it needs to be sturdy and able to survive at least izzy's explosives gave us something to depend on (chef) wah wah I don't want to kill innocent living creatures for self gain 6:21 Nobody else wanted this username (Izzy) : "NOTHING survives Explosivo...........except Cockroaches........tough S.O.B's......." 6:21 Superdawnfan (Chef) it's life get over it (Dawn) no it's loss of it and unnecessary! and I swear the earth will avenge you *waving a fist at chef* (chef) whatever challenge begins now! (chef) I planted a flag in the middle each fort catch it and bring it back to your base WHILE having your own flag still there may cause a team to lose but so will destroying a fort 6:33 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "AD VICTORIUM! *Leaps off the high spot of his tower and rolls off the groun and sprints to PP's fort* 6:33 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I will defend the rest of you go out and do something! (ella) oh of course (Tyler) *Runs into augustus charging trying to attack him but rams his forhead into his and falls** (tyler) falling out weakly* for the team (ella) oh Augustus my prince 6:36 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus shake shis head a bit from the collesion but is fine and on his feet* Augustus: "My apolgies Princess Ella; but I claim this flag for Rome and Pax Romana *runs past her into their fort* 6:36 Superdawnfan (Ella) I'd like to propose a mutual bond or alliance to each other 6:36 Nobody else wanted this username *he stops dead in his tracks* Augustus: "...Quid est?" Augustus: "An alliance....?" 6:37 Superdawnfan (Ella) as in our teams work together if we don't touch your flag you don't touch ours and we can rule together like a real prince and princess (Ella) not as a dictatorship but as in (ella) while our teams are allied we are true allies until the final two through friendship and possibly something more *blushes* 6:39 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "....*sighs* if we were the only two teams.....perhaps; but alas; as with all conflict; there is never truly two sides to it *Points to the other two team's forts*. So my apolgies; but I must do what I must. Stay strong. Fortitudine, et virtute *heads off into PP's fort* 6:40 Superdawnfan (dakota) oh you think you can steal from us well you got another thing coming while the other two may be sweet and happy and submissive (Dakota) I learned one thing I should and I will fight this battle *picks up own flag and tries tot beat augustus with it* 6:41 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus catches the flag when she hits him with it and yanks it out of her hands* "Nam Gloria! *dashes off with it* 6:41 Superdawnfan (Dakota) that'll teach you to mess with me and a little something I learned from sully metal ugh *throws off a a phone she pours water on to hit the flag* 6:42 Nobody else wanted this username *it hits the metal part of the flag and shocks it; shokcing Augustus* Augustus: "ADFKHJALFKHJS;LAFKJ;LAFJ;LAKJSD;LKJADAERFEYAELIRYEYAYAYEIAFUALSFJLJFasF..........*Falls over cooked*" 6:43 Superdawnfan (dakota) conducts electricity ta-da I WILL BE more then just a housewife (Ella) oh god he may be seriously hurt by the shock and I don't want him to catch full fire INFIRMARY SOMEBODY ANYBODY HELP! 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus :"Jupitar Cur ... cur?......*passes out from electro-shock* 6:45 Superdawnfan (tyler) ella He's not on our team (Ella) that doesn't matter he's human and he's not just that he's a perfect prince he must be restored! (Chef) *comes in with hospital bed and puts augustus on it* I can't be sued therefore he will get some medical attention (Ella) *Conf* I can't believe what happened to augustus could it be fatal? it should've been me (lindsay) I'm not worth anything but I'll show I can do something! I mean it I'll go out and get that flag (scarlett) No wait it hasn't had a chance to (Lindsay) I won't listen to your tricks to keep beth as a friend more I got it *picks up PP flag and feels shocked* (scarlett) cool down. (Zoey) man down I'll do something! Sammy Leonard guard as for harold *Charges in holding him looking like she's about to launch em but will switch to human sheild if endangered (harold) what's you doing?! (Zoey) saving our team! *throws harold into WW fort* (Shawn) heeyah *whacks him with shovel on head* (Harold) OW is that really nessecary 6:55 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho calmly sits near the flag in a medative pose; not flinching at anything going on around him* 6:55 Superdawnfan (Zoey) it is for getting in! (Dawn) Oh no you don't! bird friends attack (Zoey) OW OOF OW *getting pecked by a bunch of bird* *birds (Shawn) *throws harold back at zoey* (Zoey) *falls down from the tackle* WHAAAAAAAAAA (zoey) & (harold) start rolling back to middle ground* (Zoey) hmm not the best choice maybe not them but hmm are you read harold (Harold) ready for what you psycho?! (Zoey) oh stop whining *Flings harold at DD camp* (Beth) charge *runs into EE and starts taking bricks out from the bottom like and replacing them like a jenga game* (leonard) Oh no you don't *barely hurts beth slightly hitting her making an "Eh" sound* eh eh eh! take that! (sammy) Um leonard I don't think that's working but we deserve to lose (sammy) *Sighs* (beth) Take brick delusional wizard *throws brick at leonard's face* (beth) and take this! * whacks sammy with flagpole across head and knocks her out* 7:03 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus; despite the major shock; slowly crawls to his feet upon faintly seeing the destruction going on at his fort* No...No.....we stand strong today........aeternus virtus...." *He starts slowly hobbling back to the fort to stop Beth* 7:04 Superdawnfan (shawn) Oh no we're gonna be the ones to take the win (Beth) *Runs back lifting it up and down and throws it to scar* 7:05 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus slowly hobles to the flag* 7:06 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) thanks it's like a relay race! hahaha *skates and tries to take win (shawn) No *runs to DD's fort to take their flag (Scott) Oh you really think it's that easy? *takes his beanie fills it with rocks and slaps shawn with it (Shawn) No no ugh! (Scarlett) haha we got it! *puts it down but the fort of theirs is destroyed immediately after thanks to scott* (scarlett) huzzah! (Shawn) NO (Leonard) it can't be! (Leonard) wait uh oh (leonard) Sammy wake up! wake up oh no *picks up sammy and carries her out as building collapses (Shawn) (Scott) (noah) & (scarlett) *get crushed as their building collapses* (dawn) Um uh oh the rumblign and wreckage isn't good and knocked out already off balance tower and whoa whoa NOOOOOOOOOO!! Jericho max izzy run out while you still can (dawn) *runs out* (max) I am the one who gives orders here foolish one 7:09 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "No need to run......faith protects all....." (Izzy) "Tower had to fall! Izzy knew it!" 7:10 Superdawnfan (max) *feels bird lash onto him and drag him out* No no all of you nuisances put me down at once I command you too (shawn) izzy you didn't plant more explosives then needed did you because... *fort explodes* 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username *the whole for explodes and collapses* 7:11 Superdawnfan (Dakota) does that mean for once,,, 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username *....yet in a small radius around Jericho; is completly unaffacted and untouched* 7:11 Superdawnfan *.... (Dakota) WE GOT FIRSY FOR THE FIRST TIME YES YES YES WE'RE SO AWESOME! (first (ella) HOORAY WE WON but I just hope my prince is ok (tyler) don't pay too much attention augustus is on a different team (ella) I suppose but he surely has more value then me and I care for him as a human being not just a competitor but a prince (chef) So EE lost then DD then EE lost the second way to lose then WW lost so for once PP won! and EE is sending someone home! (Zoey) *at infirmary* So 3 of you landed here this is just disgraceful 7:16 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus lay covered in bandage Wrap for the electric shock burns* "I fought with all my strength...." 7:18 Superdawnfan (sammy) I tried to defend but I understand it is too my fault if I were to be eliminated I wouldn't blame you (harold) hey at least they tried instead of use a weaker contestant for their battles! they were a team today (Zoey) I did not use you well I did but you were only a nuisance otherwise it's not like you cared for destruction and unlike the others I needed to MAKE use out of you they tried (leonard) I could've got brain trauma easy for you to call us disgrace when you were not injured for your team in battle (Sammy) yes but leonard she makes some good points maybe I should go home (leonard) nonsense you're the best attribute to the team however if so content in agreeing with her who would you vote besides self (Sammy) I guess harold but I think we all earned a vote yourself off once at least (leonard) and if harolds here would each of us make a heroic sacrifice at one point (leonard) or would he be cocky and continue to damage the team (Sammy) I guess you're right on that (lindsay) augustus *coughs* if either of us go out can you make me feel good before I hear anything else (Lindsay) I mean after I hear anything else since 7:23 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: *weak cough* ..w-why....? 7:23 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) I feel betrayed and like beth doesn't care for me anymore that she replaced me would you possibly be there for me if we both come out ok and *coughs* and just I want to feel like someone is there to be a team and I'm just feeling so betrayed and she says scar's not her bestie now but she keeps ditching me for her (lindsay) I just want someone to hold me and tell me it'll all be *weakly* Ok and my perry he's gone and not coming back and I just want that sense of reassurance and trust with someone but it feels like I'm losing everyone 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: ".....Ides of March by your friend....?..my condolences.......some people are Brutus's; betrayal for their own, usually-trivial wants. Perhaps unfair to the man himself but that's beside the point. Lindsay; even with Pax Romana in my heart never assume i take malice towards any enemy team foe. It will all be alright; never think i think less of anyone for not sharing the same team-banner as i do" Augustus: "And while i sadly cannot speak for everyone; I hope everything may be OK for you *cough*....." 7:29 Superdawnfan (Beth) jericho can you help me Linds thinks I'm against her and turning for spending more time with an alliance buddy they're pushing me away but I care about the game and about her and now she might be injured you're asocial mostat he time but retain the little ppl close to you you have even when away may you help in anyway? 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Child; sometimes life is not easy. The great Apostollian didnt make it easy less we grow content and lazy....these are mere trials of tribulations in your life....tribulations that you ultimatley come out stronger and mighter from. So I pray you dont give up hope and keep following the light" 7:30 Superdawnfan (beth) our bond is breaking and I want to remain friends but I also need allies in game and I just wish upon some help (Beth) thank you kind sir you sound very wise say will you help join m in the alliance if scarlett approves and maybe help with linds *me (beth) I understand I must put in personal effort but things may get hard to do alone 7:31 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Such 'alliance' matters are beyond me" 7:32 Superdawnfan (beth) and we're both lonely 7:32 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "But you have my backing of faith" 7:32 Superdawnfan (beth) ok well then can we hang out and talk sometime? 7:33 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Perhaps....perhaps the consults of my mind can judge that.......i wish they judge swiftly and kindly....." 7:33 Superdawnfan (Zoey) you're all weak and pathetic I wish I could vote for 4 ppl (Sammy) I thought we were supposed to be a team (Zoey) yeah I thought so too *Walks out* (sammy) augustus leonard what're we gonna do? (harold) I get no say??! (Leonard) no offense harold but she was kinda right about you (sammy) *sighs* she was kinda right about all of us 7:34 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus from his infimary bed* ".....like Nero; I do not know....I just dont know...*sighs as he reclines* 7:35 Superdawnfan (Chef) and all of you are not fully recovered but healthy enough to get up (Stop) YOU MAY NOW CAST YOUR VOTES (Stop) (harold) I say we vote zoey she's the worst least of a team player of us all (leonard) I'd argue that's you (Stop) the elimination ceremony begins now (stop) (chef) let's see the first person safe is Augustus crazily despite you're injury 7:44 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "....heh.....Aetenus Spero...." 7:44 Superdawnfan (chef) and Leonard also with no votes a bit less surprisingly (Leonard) huzzah! (chef) now let's see only 4 votes and 1 lack of votes (chef) so the first vote is for nobody (chef) next 1 vote for Sammy (sammy) *sighs* (chef) 1 vote for Zoey (zoey) I'mma bet it's someone who accused me of doing nothing when besides auggy I was the ONLY one doing something (harold) *looks at zoey annoyed* (chef) 1 vote for harold (zoey) HA! (zoey) I'll bet I was the only one to vote for that incompetent guy though (Harold) what?! wow great strategy say you're private vote to everyone (Zoey) not like they care besides I don't think it's sammy going home (Chef) she is right sammy's safe the final vote is actually for *Cue dramatic drumroll* (Harold) *looks confident* yeah since the one person who complained the whole time will be the one staying (zoey) I don't care either way but knowing you'll never learn your lesson better you leave then again I hate the real world and all you people just remind me of how terrible people are and ugh why!? you're actually gonnna get rid of me *cries* (chef) Harold! you're out! (chef) zoey you're safe (Zoey) wait really?! *enthusiastic* (harold) wait really?! *annoyed and surprised* (chef) that's right and knowing you you're getting on the first boat since even she could show you who you are you pathetic weakling *throws him off tower into boat headed towards whirlpool leading to him falling into chamber* (Chef) So that was that (chef) who goes next? will anyone besides sammy take account into zoey's words? will the elven empire stop being so emotional? will linds and beth ever be reunited or drawn further apart by new allies? Will augustus ever understand ella's feelings for him? *mutters* probably not. will WW ever get more tame? how will princesses be affected by their first win? and will I ever stop getting complaints from that annoying nature girl? who even cares besides me? we'll find out who you are and the answer to all the other questions sometime later on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY (Stop) this episode has ended (stop)